Mr. Fisher
Adam Fisher (more commonly known as "Mr. Fisher") was the husband of Susannah and is the father of Conrad and Jeremiah. He's known to be a man who has to have his way no matter what it costs or who it hurts. He drives Conrad away realizing how badly he was treating Susannah - such as regularly cheating on her, emotionally mistreating Jeremiah and abandoning the family when her cancer returned. Despite this, it is implied that he did truly love her. However, he failed to show it and deeply regrets how he left things with his late wife and his sons. He is shown to have changed for the better by the final and third novel. The Summer I Turned Pretty He makes no physical appearance, but makes a phone call and is discussed by the boys and remembered by Belly in her childhood flashbacks. He is shown to be an "asshat" and verbally mistreated Jeremiah while favoring Conrad as the two grew up. One example is shown in a flashback when Jeremiah and Belly used his blender as kids and accidentally made a mess, ruining his favorite briefcase. Susannah wished to simply excuse the incident, given it was a genuine accident, but Mr. Fisher harshly scolded him by demanding him to confirm that he was told not to use the blender. Conrad intervenes, revealing that he never actually did. This detail stuns and embarrasses Mr. Fisher, leading Laurel to curse at him when excusing the kids from the room. It is also confirmed in the novel that the Fisher boys had realized their father was leaving their mother, but Susannah did not want them to know yet. They realized it on their own given how their dad was sleeping in the guest bedroom and gradually taking his belongings out of the house. It's Not Summer Without You Following Susannah's death in It's Not Summer Without You, he tries to sell the summer house. He tries to justify his actions by insisting the money made would go to his sons, when in reality he was just unable to have any reminders left of his late wife whom he mistreated. He is barely stopped in time by Laurel and Conrad, who get him to finally admit that he misses Susannah and can't bear to have so many reminders of her when she is truly gone. They convince him to simply give the house to them to look after as he tries to make peace in his life. He agrees on the condition that Conrad return to school and finish (and pass) his upcoming tests. We'll Always Have Summer In the final book, he has become a much more friendly and gentle person than in the past. He tries to mend his rather broken relationships with his sons and family, making an effort to become a part of their lives again. He even pays for Jeremiah and Belly's wedding, despite not agreeing with them getting married at such a young age. He even shows great remorse for having drove Conrad away and vows not to make the same mistake with Jeremiah as he did with him. Quotes Trivia *He had a favorite briefcase that he used for work until Jeremiah and Belly accidentally ruined it in a blender accident. According to Jeremiah, he still doesn't let anyone touch his blender. Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Male Characters